


The One You Couldn't Burn

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: A lot of swearing sry, Blood, Fairy, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Man idk theyre techincally police so..., Police, Rimming, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, THERES NO DADDY KINK SURPRISINGLY, Witches, Wizards, sci fi-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Ruki, a witch, and his partner Reita, a strongman, work in Neo Tokyo, catching criminals of all types, including magical and supernatural. After Reita is injured on the job, Ruki is left with a strange feeling... Almost as if something is calling to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Yaki's back- tell a friend. BTW, strongman just essentially means "super human ability" in this case, essentially.

Down a dark, damp alleyway a thin man was in pursuit. He raised a palm, the fingers of his hand covered by leather half gloves. A pulse of blue energy shot forth, lighting the alley for a split second, illuminating his target- a devilishly fast ogre, who had, so far, evaded all of the man’s attempts to hit him with the pulses of blue magic. Above the two, another man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following their pursuit, trying to gain speed over the ogre.

 

“Oi! Asshole!” Shouted the man on the ground, up to his companion. “Feel free to jump in at any time!” 

 

“Fuck off, Ruki!” Retorted the other, indeed deciding to jump down, landing rather gracefully from the three story jump in front of the ogre. Slightly startled by this, the beast skidded to a stop, a hand at it’s waist where several crude looking weapons swung rather freely. Ruki ran up behind it, his hands at his side, ready to summon up his magic if needed. However, he was almost rather contented to see how his companion would handle it.

 

“Since you were up there messing around, Reita, this one is all yours.” Ruki chuckled, still tensed, as he couldn’t help himself in the situation. 

 

“Pleasure is all min-” Reita, however, couldn’t finish his sentence as the ogre whipped out a pistol and fired a few shots in his direction. Quickly, he dodged the bullets, and with a roll forward, he propelled himself forward, leaping towards the beast, muscular arms outstretched. As he got a hold of, and grappled with the ogre, both grunting as they did so, the ogre was able to loosen a knife from it’s belt, bringing it up swiftly, planting it in Reita’s chest. The latter let out a yelp, brought his arm up, and with a determined thrust downwards, plunged his elbow into the creature’s ribs. In return, it released him and rolled away, a hand holding onto the injured area, where it was sure a few ribs had either been cracked or completely snapped. Fortunately for ogres, their skin and muscles are just as thick as their heads, and with this, it was able to turn and begin to run away, limping. 

 

Upon seeing Reita injured, Ruki let out an astonishing screech, walking steadily towards the escaping creature. Both palms up, the blue light which had before been a steady stream of energy was now crackling and popping, effectively lightning produced from his hands.

 

The ogre, which had turned around with a smirk, saw the smaller man was once again in pursuit, and upon sight of the blue electricity, the humor of easily getting away was lost and it hurried away. 

 

“Oh no you don’t, you piece of shit.” Ruki muttered, stepping over Reita, who was gasping on the ground. He would get back to him in a moment, after he beat the ogre’s ass, he silently resolved to himself. With a rather apparent show of effort, the man released the bolts which had been crackling in his palms, and sent them towards the ogre. They met their mark, stunning the large creature. It fell with a thud, knocked out. Assured of his success, Ruki turned around, dropping to his knees.

“Wake up, you idiot!” He cried, gathering Reita in his arms, slapping his cheek lightly. The strongman’s eyelids fluttered and he let out a groan. “You gotta stay awake! Fuck!”

 

Struggling to extract his phone from his pocket, he laid Reita’s head in his lap, used his teeth to rip off his gloves, and with one hand dialing a number, the other was traveling under Reita’s shirt, down his chest, an area Ruki’s hands had traversed a number of times before in much more pleasant circumstances. Finding the wound, he gingerly felt it, using the fall and rise of Reita’s chests, along with the painful gasps that left the blond man’s parted lips as an indicator for his pain level.

 

“You asshole.” Ruki murmured, gaining the courage to stick his finger in the wound, ignoring Reita’s cries. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

 

Deeper it went, till he felt the jagged edge of what he could only assume to be the tip of the knife, most likely having broken off in the struggle when it was lodged into Reita’s chest.

 

“ _ Yo. _ ” Flickered a voice on the other end of the phone call.

 

“Pinpoint my location and get your fairy ass over here. Bring mom, too.” Ruki commanded, hanging up abruptly.

 

Gingerly, he used his other hand a stream of energy to slice Reita’s shirt open, exposing the scene of his finger nearly all the way inside Reita’s chest. Ruki gagged for a moment, then mustered the strength to bring his other hand towards the cavity which he had extremely, painfully widened with a tiny blast of magic, to allow for better control. He dipped his chin to his chest and struggled to get the heavy metal lock hanging at his chest into his mouth with his tongue. When it was finally between his teeth, he caressed it with his tongue, tasting the metal. With a combination of magic and the taste, he built up a magnetic pull, directed it into his finger in Reita’s wound, and felt the tips of the knife embed itself into the digit. 

 

“Fuck.” He hissed around the lock in pain. Gritting his teeth against the pendant yet again, he directed the magnetic flow up, gently persuading the dagger tip to follow his finger. Reita let out a low groan when it had finally dislodged from the bone of his chest and began moving out of the cavity. As the witch, for that was what Ruki was, began to move the knife tip out, a tiny ‘fwoop’ was heard behind him. 

 

“Oh, sugar!” Exclaimed the fairy behind him. Try as he might, Uruha had moments where he forgot his ‘cool’ way of speaking to Ruki. 

 

“Goddamnit, you two!” Cursed the other with him. “They have one fucking job, and of course, somehow, Reita is now in a position in which he could die.” 

 

“ _Thut_ _up_.” Ruki hissed around the lock, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead and rolling onto his neck. Kai, aka ‘mom’, knelt down next to them, holding up his wand, which had a tiny globe of light hanging off of it. Despite his criticism, he was genuinely worried for Reita, although he knew the strongman was safe in his lover’s arms. Uruha had floated over to the ogre, a pair of cuffs securely forming the detestable creature’s arms behind its back. As Ruki worked on slowly extracting the tip, Uruha teleported the criminal to the holding cells. 

 

A man at a desk looked up from his papers irritably. The ogre was now conscious, grunting and trying to fight against the strong grip the fairy had on it. 

 

“Uruha, you weren't supposed to bring Gort in. Where are those two idiots?” Asked the man, sitting up straight at the sight of the fairy. Uruha opened one of the holding cells and threw Gort into it, slammed the door, then made his way to the desk. 

 

“Why, honey? You don't wanna see lil ol’ me?” He asked, sitting on the desk, his creamy thighs on display in his short shorts. “C’mon, Aoi.” He whined a little. 

 

“It’s not that, Uruha-” Aoi swallowed uncomfortably, a little confused as to why he felt so hot suddenly. “It’s just it’s  _ their _ responsibility.”

 

He stopped talking as Uruha leaned in towards him, the faint smell of honey and roses working it’s way over to Aoi. 

 

“Sugar, it’s serious. Reita was stabbed in the chest and Ruki is trying to save his life.” Uruha pouted. “I better go see if mom needs help managing them.”

 

Aoi could only nod when Uruha leaned in, kissed his cheek, then, with another ‘fwoop’, disappeared. Left in the office alone so suddenly, Aoi adjusted his collar rather distractedly.

 

“I gotta enforce that ‘no teleportation’ thing when he’s around.... I think something about it makes me all hot...” Aoi muttered to himself.

 

Grot snickered in it’s holding cell.

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you fucking dumb piece of shit.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ruki had extracted the tip halfway, moving just as slowly as before to avoid slashing open any new wounds. He was shaking, and a feverish sweat had broken all throughout his body. Kai had touched his wand to Reita’s temple to render him unconscious to prevent further pain. 

 

“Let me know if you need my help.” Kai whispered, trying his best to reassure Ruki, yet not break his concentration at the same time. 

 

“No.” Ruki muttered. He wasn’t going to let his lover’s life into anyone’s hands but his own. An hour passed before Ruki finally saw a gleam of silver in the light of Kai’s wand. 

“There it is.” He said as he dropped the locket from his mouth. The knife tip was embedded enough into his own finger that he no longer needed the magnet pull. With the tip of his thumbnail, he gripped it between his two fingers and began to pull once more, angling his elbow up further. However, the change in position caused his tired, tensed arm to jerk and he ripped the knife tip out by accident. A spray of blood from Reita’s chest exploded into the air, covering his and Kai’s faces. Reita’s body convulsed and Ruki, now covered in blood, fainted.

 

At that moment, Uruha appeared, wrapped his arms around his teammates, and teleported them to the nearest hospital.

* * *

 

Three days later, Reita had woken from the magically induced coma, to find a very pale, and very tired Ruki sleeping in the chair next to his hospital bed. He grunted as he tried his best to sit up, which caused Ruki to wake instantly, and the smaller crawled into the hospital bed, into Reita’s waiting arms. 

 

“Why are you crying?” Reita whispered, kissing the top of Ruki’s head.

 

“I almost killed you.” Ruki admitted quietly, his voice muffled from him trying to seemingly force his face into Reita’s shoulder. “I almost completely severed a major artery, and had Uruha not been there, you would’ve bled out within 20 minutes.”

 

“But you also removed the tip of the knife,” Said Kai, entering the room with two cups of coffee. “Had we tried to move the dumbass, there’s a chance it could’ve shifted and gone into his heart or pierced a lung.”

 

“You did?” Reita asked, making Ruki look at him. The other nodded timidly.

 

“It took him two hours to do it. The doctors say it was some of the best amateur work done in this sort of emergency.” Kai confirmed, placing a coffee in Ruki’s hands, then smacked Reita’s hands away. “Ah-ah, not for you. You’re on a strict water diet for the next two days.”

 

“ _ Mom- _ ” Reita began, but was silenced when Kai looked at him with death in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know  _ who _ started that or  _ when _ it became acceptable, but I have a good mind to shove my wand up your ass and introduce your insides to what one of those magical fireworks shows  _ feels _ like.” Threatened the wizard, who huffed out of the room.

 

Reita laughed, coughing as he did because it hurt his chest.

 

“He’s just mad because he thinks he should be called  _ daddy _ .” Ruki taunted loudly enough that the retreating wizard surely heard him. 

 

“Ow!” Reita cried, laughing out again.

 

“Don’t laugh, you idiot.” Ruki scolded. “The doctors did what they could, but there’s only so much magic that will let you fuse an artery back together again. You have two days bedrest to go through still.”

 

“Man, that sucks.” Reita sighed, but tilted up Ruki’s face for a soft kiss. “Thank you, though. It would suck a lot more if I was dead.”

 

“Yeah.” Ruki agreed sulkily into their kiss, a small smile coming to his lips before he could help himself. “It really would.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all miss me?

“Ah, f-fuck!” Ruki moaned, lightly grinding his ass against the tongue that was probing at his hole. Reita's arms came up, latching over Ruki’s thighs, pulling his lover down firmly, ignoring his own need to breathe as his face was fully covered. 

 

“Reita!” Ruki collapsed forward, a hand slamming onto the wall behind the headboard. It'd been three days since he had brought his strongman home, and already Reita's libido had proved unhampered by his injury other than he wasn't allowed to move too much. If anything, watching his little witch bounce on his dick made it harder to resist all his sexual urges. With shaky legs, Ruki turned himself around, his ass still pushed against Reita's face, as he took the throbbing dick before him into his mouth and began to suck, moaning softly around it. He slid his tongue over the veins and swirled it around the tip, lapping up the precum eagerly. Behind him, Reita had brought up a hand, sucking on two fingers for a second, then sliding them inside his lover. A high keening moan fell from Ruki’s mouth as his back arched involuntarily, the fingers sliding deep within him. 

 

“Good boy.” Reita murmured, his voice deep and raspy, sending jolts through Ruki’s body. “Yeah, suck my dick.” 

 

Ruki let it slide from his mouth with a ‘pop’, and carefully got off his lover, avoiding putting any pressure on his chest so as to prevent further injury. Reita watched him, trying to contain himself, holding back all his desires to throw his lover against the wall and fuck him savagely, as he had done in the past. With hands spread carefully over Reita’s muscular lower abdomen, Ruki lowered himself on the thick cock beneath him, crying out, knees nearly coming together as his hole was spread widely. The strongman watched his little witch get adjusted to the width, panting as he did so, a hand rubbing Ruki’s thigh slowly. 

 

“Damn.” Reita groaned when Ruki began to ride him. “I wanna have you pinned beneath me.” 

 

“Doctor’s orders.” Ruki replied cheekily, picking up his rhythm, riding his strongman at his own pace. The witch squirmed when Reita's hands placed themselves firmly on his hips, bringing him down to grind on his dick- something Reita knew to drive Ruki crazy. He threw his head back, moaning loudly with abandon, for he’d sealed the room beforehand, lest their neighbors complain about their loud sex one more time. 

 

“Fuck.” Reita spat as Ruki resumed his bouncing, and he helped him by lifting his hips just a bit to drive his dick in even deeper. Together, they picked the rhythm up, and with burning legs, Ruki came, and collapsed on top of Reita, moaning as his ass was gripped tightly in his strongman’s hands, while his hole was filled with Reita's hot cum. Slowly, Ruki rolled off of his lover, a sigh leaving his mouth as he laid for a moment, then he abruptly sat up. 

 

“I wanna shower.” He announced, then put a hand on Reita's chest. “Alone, for a bit. You can come in later.” 

 

Reita reclined against the bed again, watching with satisfaction as Ruki walked to the bathroom. 

Inside, he stepped into the shower, standing still. As the water ran over his body, he held up his hand, staring at it with the most peculiar look on his face. His chest thrummed, and he sparked up an orb of blue energy.

 

_ “Ruki...” _

 

He closed his hand abruptly at the voice he had heard. The orb was extinguished and his heart was no longer rapidly beating.

 

“Hey- woah!” Reita said, having opened the shower curtain rather abruptly, causing Ruki to jump in fright. “Why so jumpy, baby?”

 

“You scared me.” Ruki pouted, letting his lover wrap him in his arms.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Reita chuckled, and they cuddled in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over them.

* * *

 

“Look, our princess has returned.” Kai commented, looking up from his paperwork for just a moment as Ruki and Reita walked in. “Five days off the job....How was your fuck-cation?” 

 

Ruki flipped him off for an answer, moving briskly to his own desk. Reita sat down, and instantly his lap was occupied by the resident fairy. 

 

“I'm so glad you're back, love.” Uruha purred, wrapping his arms around the strongman’s neck. 

 

“Ah!” Uruha hissed suddenly, jumping up, holding his hand. “What the hell, Ruki!”

 

“Hands. Off.” Ruki turned back to his desk, shaking the remaining blue electricity off his hand as he got back to work. With a shudder, he shook his head, blinking rapidly, ignoring the whining of the fairy.

 

Reita chuckled awkwardly and shrugged. The fairy pouted, sliding off the strongman’s lap.

 

“ _ Mom _ -” He whined to Kai, who looked up with a murderous gaze. Pouring, the fairy looked at their chief, Aoi, who cleared his throat uncomfortably.

 

“Ruki, I shouldn't have to remind you not to use magic in the office.” Aoi said sternly, looking at the witch, but he was looking straight at a wall, his eyes opened as wide as they could go. “Oi! Are you listening to me?!”

 

At this, everyone turned to look at the witch, who was barely breathing. Reita approached his lover, a hand extended towards him.

 

“Wait!” Kai cried, suddenly standing to stop Reita. “Don't!” 

 

But Reita’s hand had already made contact with his lover’s shoulder. A jolt went up his arm, and he was blasted back.

 

“Shit! He’s in a trance!” Kai called out, ducking, narrowly avoiding Reita’s flying body. He wasn’t concerned about the strongman- it’d take a lot more to actually hurt him. “Get down!”

 

Everyone ducked, except for Kai and a struggling Reita. Both watched as Ruki’s body began to float upwards, slowly, and with a small fizzle and a pop, disappeared with a burst of light. 

 

“No!” Reita cried, staggering towards the last shimmering tendrils. “Ruki!”

* * *

 

The rock on which he had awoke was cool to the touch, small veins of plush moss threading their way upon the flat, smooth surface. Stretching a hand out, Ruki shakily crawled to the edge, and perceived he was on a large column, in the middle of a swelling mass of sea. The salty air stung his eyes and bitterly nipped at his skin. Wrapping his long coat tightly around him, he stood, with some difficulty. 

 

“Where am I?"

* * *

 

“Where is he?! Where did he go?!” Reita shouted at Kai, shaking the wizard in his anxiety and fear. Kai shrugged him off, sidestepping to move towards his desk, opened a drawer, and was on his phone, dialing a number.

 

Reita, meanwhile, was kneeling on the ground, looking at the empty spot from which Ruki had disappeared just moments before.

 

“Okay. Got it.” Kai said, then ended the call. He looked at Reita, then pulled him up by an arm. “C’mon. We’re going to find answers, right now.”

 

“Can you take care of him?” Kai asked in passing to a shooken up Uruha, who was cradling the unconscious Aoi’s head in his lap. The fairy nodded, biting his cut lip, gazing from Aoi to the area of destruction.

 

Despite his dazed answer, Kai knew Uruha had it under control, and continued to drag a listless Reita with him out of the door, around a corner, and onto one of the darker streets of Neo Tokyo.

 

“Where are we going?” Reita mumbled, stumbling over his feet, still too shocked, too worried, too  _ scared _ to see where he was going.

 

“Somewhere we shouldn’t. Pay attention, and do not let go of me. We’re going invisible.” Kai warned quietly, pulling out his wand, and with a wave, they were invisible, the only sign they were there were their steps in the puddles.

* * *

 

Ruki had looked down all the sides of the column he was atop of, noting there was no possible way he could climb down it. He had also judged by the sweltering of the waves, there was also little possibility he could survive more than a few minutes in the water before it would take him under.

 

“I could try levitation... but who knows how far I’d have to travel to even find a place to rest.” He said to himself, deciding against the idea with a shake of his head. The wind whipped at his body, trying to claw at the skin of his nose, cheeks, and hands. He had no idea where he was, and yet.... Something felt familiar about it. As if he had been there once before- but he decided in his mind he was imagining it.

 

“Where am I?” He wondered aloud again for maybe the twentieth time. He surmised he had been on the column for nearly an hour at that point.

 

“Where....?”

* * *

 

“It’s been six months- and you’re trying to tell me there is still nothing in any of your grimoire that can explain this?” Reita slammed his hands on the table in front of him, yelling at Kai, who just sighed, removing his glasses, and rubbed his eyes.

 

“I already told you- this grimoire explained the trance as clearly as anyone could, see here,” Kai put his glasses back on again and began to read aloud. “ _ When a witch or wizard becomes transfixed in the place in which they are standing, immobile and unresponsive, they have engaged, willingly or not, in a trance. Typically, this is a calling, either from current, living practitioners of the Art, or of the deceased, who still move within the powers of the Art. In no circumstance must the trance be broken, as breaking it will expel the witch or wizard to a fate worse than death. Few have ever lived once a trance has been broken. _ ”

 

“So I killed him then- that’s it then isn’t it?” Reita broke down, holding his head in his hands.

 

“No,” Kai objected softly. “To break his trance, you would’ve had to apply some sort of counter spell on him. Touching him would not break it.”

 

“But-” Reita sig hed, chewing on his fingernails, which were worn down very low. In his anxiety and in the very few, restless hours he had slept over the past six months, Reita often woke up with bloody fingers, having found he was clawing at himself, ripping out hair, and biting his fingers in his sleep.

 

“Like I said, these grimoire are the tamest we could retrieve from the library. Reita, I am at risk of losing all access to any kind of magical power I wield via my wand for doing this.” Kai warned him again, and at the look of betrayal Reita gave him, he added: “And I am gladly doing it. Ruki isn’t just important to you- he means so much to all of us.”

 

Reita nodded, and silently continued to chew on his thumb. The past six months had changed him considerably, transforming him from a rather outgoing persona to a withdrawn, and rather weak man.

 

Kai only sighed, and picked up the next grimoire, and began to read again.

* * *

 

Ruki guessed it had been nearly six hours since he had woken up on the rock, and he still hadn’t made any progress in figuring out where he was. 

 

“I’m starting to get pissed off!” He yelled to the sky. “I can’t have gotten here by myself!” 

 

He kicked at the ground, getting more and more angry. Teleportation against one’s will required very strong magic, and teleportation in general was not an act of magic that one could just stumble upon willy nilly.

 

“I’m not strong enough in the ways of the Art to have done this! Reveal yourself!” He thundered, tired of trying to figure it out. He just wanted an answer as to why he was there. Tilting back his head, he released a loud scream, pouring all of his anger into it, willing magic to flow through the rage. A large crack echoed across the expanse as he released a blue bolt of electric magic, fizzing and popping as it dissipated.

 

_ “My, my, what a temper you still have.”  _ Murmured a voice above him. Ruki stopped, and looked up, shock breaking through the rage.

  
“....Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllllllla shit has been going on in my life. I'm surprised I even finished this chapter on such a whim tonight. Anyways, don t worry my beautiful loves, more writing will come- yes, this means Incubus will be coming back sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes half a year went by- I swear I didn't realize it. Anyways, this is the last chapter that involves these confusing switches! Props to y'all who love Reituki so much that you're willing to tough it out.

“Why have you brought me here?” Ruki demanded to know, looking up at the shimmering apparition of his mother above him. Despite how incredibly pissed he was, tears were welling in his eyes, as he hadn't seen his mother since he was a very young child. She smiled at him with the smile of a mother who knows what their child is going through. The smile brought a flooding warmth through him, and the sounds of the waves were distant now. 

 

“ _ We _ brought you here.” She replied, and the world went black. Shocked, Ruki looked around, clutching his coat to him, watching as similar pale blue apparitions appeared, surrounding him on all sides. “Your family has brought you here.” 

 

“Family?” He whispered in disbelief. Several generations of witches were surrounding him. An aunt, an uncle, a cousin or two- he recognized only a few, but could feel it deep within his being that this was no trick. 

 

“ _ Ruki _ .” 

 

The voice which had been calling him for the past few days he now understood was their collective voice. Around him, his relatives chanted his voice, slow at first, quiet. Then it grew louder and then louder still. 

 

“Ah!” Ruki cried, a hand flying to his chest, gasping as he felt his heart rate accelerate. His mother’s arms wrapped around him, and he felt many hands on him. A chilling sensation was running through him, so cold it almost burned him. His eyes had been clenched close, teeth gritted, but he opened them to see electricity was crackling, and then realized it was coming off of his body. 

 

_ “Ruki, Ruki, Ruki, Ruki, Ruki, Ruki-”  _ He realized he too was chanting just as his eyes rolled back. His last vision was his mother’s face above his, a strange look on her features.

 

Then it went completely dark.

* * *

 

“Reita!” Kai called desperately, finding himself getting cornered into a wall. The giant beast he had been blasting spells at was nearly impervious, continuing it’s ferocious onslaught towards him. A gaping hole in between it's eyes was pouring blood, and while Kai was trying to continue aiming his attack there, it was hard when the beast kept coming towards him.

 

“Anytime now!” Kai yelled, and from the corner of his eye, Reita jumped from a balcony, arms stretched up over his head, fists forming to bring down a violent blow on the beast’s back. A loud roar shook the street they were on, causing the buildings to sway as the beast reared on its hind legs. Behind it, Kai could see Reita standing, arms raised to begin throwing punches. The wizard locked his jaw, both pissed off and worried. It had been just over a year since Ruki had suddenly vanished, and Reita was becoming increasingly reckless. All he had were the missions, and when he wasn't taking down a criminal, he was pouring over and over the grimoire Kai had “borrowed” from the wizarding library network. There was no care for his personal self, and he had collected a rather shocking amount of scars in the past months. 

 

“Reita, don't!” Kai shouted, but too late as Reita ran headfirst to meet the beast. Their skulls connected and both the creature and the strongman were thrown back. Narrowly missing being crushed beneath it, Kai spun around, raising his wand. 

 

“Let me do it.” Came the hiss of the strongman behind him. He spat out a glob of blood, getting ready to charge again when Kai flicked a stun spell at the beast. 

 

Or at least it was supposed to be. 

 

Instead a large raging blue bolt of electricity erupted from the tip of his wand, sending all three of them backwards. Among them, only Reita had not been knocked unconscious. He grabbed Kai, holding him close and examined the small bleeding cut on his forehead. Then he picked up the wizard’s wand, which was fizzing and popping with blue electricity. He let out a small gasp, recognizing it. 

 

“Ruki.... Ruki, this is your magic.”

* * *

 

_ Can his heart take it?  _

 

_ It's not a matter of heart anymore- the question is if his spirit can handle the blessings and burdens we have placed upon him. Let him rest. Time will tell. _

* * *

 

“I  _ know _ it was his magic.” Reita insisted, glaring at Aoi. The chief sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking back at Uruha who was holding Kai’s head in his lap, dabbing at the blood gently. The wizard was still unconscious. By the time the strongman had dragged both the beast and the wizard back to headquarters, the sparks had stopped, despite Reita pleading and shaking the wand like a madman. People had given him strange looks, walking through Neo Tokyo with a man over his shoulder and a hideous creature dragged behind him. 

 

“Reita,” Aoi started with another sigh. “I just don't think that's possibl-”

 

“ _ You _ don't know what's possible!” Reita slammed a fist on the table in front of him. “I  _ saw _ it-  _ felt _ it! Ruki's magic was coming from Kai’s wand.” 

 

Setting Kai’s head down on the couch gently, Uruha swiftly floated to Reita, hands working on rubbing his back, trying to calm his friend down. 

 

“Sugar, you haven't rested in days.” He said with a look at Aoi. The chief nodded. 

 

“Whether you like it or not, you're off for a week, Reita.” Aoi ordered, sternly looking at the strongman.

 

“I'm not  _ seeing _ or making things up, if that's what you two are inferring.” Growled Reita, shaking off Uruha’s hands. Any contact that was intimate in the slightest pained him. And with the renewed hope that Ruki was somehow still near, everything was on fire for Reita. “You have given up on him! Well I haven't.” 

 

With that, he stomped out of the headquarters, slamming his badge on the desk before he left. 

 

Uruha sighed, looking at Kai and then to Aoi. 

 

“I'm worried for our family, honey.” He said quietly. With a blushing face, Aoi opened his arms, to which Uruha flew into, burying his face in the chief’s chest. “Ruki’s still gone, Reita isn't himself, and Kai is lost... Only you have stayed the same.”

 

“So have you.” Aoi said, coughing. Over the past year, the strain of trying to keep everything under control had led him to spend a few nights with the fairy, for not only could Uruha magic a calmness for his mind, his company wasn't so bad either. 

 

“Oh darling.” Uruha whispered, and a small sob shuddered through him. Patting his back, Aoi sighed. He only hoped Reita would come back from his week long break with a clear mind.

* * *

 

Ruki woke up, laying in the dark, with the shining apparition of his mother next to him. He tried to sit up, but let out a small groan. His chest felt so heavy, and he looked down to see he was naked, but that was not the strange part. All over his body, black swirling shapes danced across his skin, stopping at his ankles, wrists, and neck.

 

“W-what?” Was all he could ask, for he was amazed, watching as the shapes swirled. 

 

“A gift.” His mother said, extending a hand. “As well as a burden.” 

 

They stood, and with their rising, the scenery changed. Millions of stars flew into existence, and what looked like tv screens appeared. 

 

“What?” Ruki asked again, confused, but his voice caught as one of the screens flickered to life. On it, Reita with a ridiculously weird pink hairstyle was smiling at him, talking. 

 

“- _ ha, I mean, yeah, you're really cute.” _ Said the Reita on the tv. Ruki mouthed along with his indignant response of “no I'm not” and he knew what it was. The first time he and Reita had met- both having bright pink hair, and having stopped a common thief from robbing a  _ konbini _ . 

 

“These are moments that shaped you into who you are now.” His mother said, and they began to walk towards the screens, passing the time he and Reita had met. One showed a young Ruki in his grandma’s living room, sparking magic for the first time. Another when he discovered how to conjure sparkles, making his mother smile fondly at her young son. Yet another screen showed a teenaged Ruki crying, picking up his small grimoire which had been torn to pieces by bullies. They continued walking till they stood in front of three screens. 

 

The one on the left flickered-  _ Ruki put a flower on his mother’s cold hands, and then as the casket was closed. A small group of witches circled and began a steady quiet chant. Biting back tears, the young teen whispered the final word for the enchantment, setting a magical fire alight to the coffin, and his mother fragmented into the air, no longer of the earth.  _

 

Beside him, his mother’s hand tightened her grasp momentarily. 

 

The right screen turned on-  _ “I love you, and I don't care if you don't believe me! I love you! And I will prove it to you every damn day, with every breath I have left in my body!” Reita yelled at Ruki’s retreating back. “I love you, Ruki!”  _

 

“That's when I fell in love with him.” Ruki said quietly. “And he didn't lie- all he's done since he said that he loved me is prove it.” 

 

His mother nodded. 

 

The middle screen glowed-  _ “You asshole.” Ruki murmured. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed.” His finger dipped into the wound. Kai appeared next to him, and aided with the light from his wand. A haze of red blood spurted into the air, and Ruki fainted. _

 

“Why this one?” He asked. “This only happened a few days ago.”

 

“Because you exhibited the utmost skill.” Replied his mother, who was walking back through the screens and stars. 

 

“I don't understand any of this.” Ruki confessed, looking at his arms and chest. The black was continuing to swirl all over his body- when he thought he could discern a shape here or there, it was gone in the blink of an eye, a new line or swirl in its place. Once he thought he saw ancient runes, but then those disappeared as well.

 

“You know just as well as any other witch, of our history. Hunted, tortured, burned- all in the name of one god or another.” His mother said. Ruki nodded, he had indeed heard it all before, from his own mother’s mouth before she had passed. “What we do not teach, however, is why our magic only grows.”

 

She began to walk again, and he followed. The screens had all disappeared and the blue glow of his ancestors appeared in the distance. Slowly, relating their history again, the pair walked to their family.

* * *

 

Reita had indeed come back from his break with a clearer mind. In fact, he barely mentioned Ruki at all- a fact that scared everyone. It would’ve been much less unsettling if Reita didn’t smile anytime the witch was brought up. Whatever conclusion he had come to was his and his alone, for he wouldn’t share what he thought, not even with Kai. 

 

A few more months passed in this fashion. The usual criminal types continued to torment Neo-Tokyo and their squad knocked them out and took them in to be booked and processed for the ever-expanding database. For lack of a better word, it was peaceful.

 

Until something bigger decided to surface.

* * *

 

“When we lose our earthly life, we continue on in this life.” She explained. “To think that a witch’s soul could die with her own body is a mortal thought. But to think that a witch’s soul could  _ never _ die- now that is a  _ dangerous _ thought. Which is why it is forbidden knowledge, only entrusted to those who would understand.” 

 

Ruki looked at her, and then at the many faces that gazed upon him. 

 

“Are you saying I’m someone who will understand?” He asked. She nodded. The lines on his body went rigid, forming straight vertical lines up and down his body, before morphing into horizontal bands, wrapping around him. They glowed blue, and began to crackle with the familiar electricity which signified his magic. 

 

His ancestor’s raised their glowing hands, and a myriad of colors appeared. Smokey greens, brilliant reds, vivid purples- all sorts of magic began to manifest and it was all pointed at him.

* * *

 

“A dragon? A  _ dragon _ is what’s been causing all this damage?!” Aoi yelled into his receiver. On the other end, Uruha was softly confirming what he had discovered. The dripping neon yellow blood as well as few huge scales that had been left behind in the attack on the outer west edge of Neo-Tokyo was all he needed to know. If it weren’t for the visual clues, the smell would’ve told him. 

 

“Yes, sugar. We’ve got a dragon on the loose.” Uruha said. “And it’s pissed.”

* * *

 

Above them, an image appeared. Ruki watched as a glowing witch was killed, and saw that though his earthly body fell to the ground, his soul was floating. It was silver, and pure. How he knew, Ruki wasn’t sure, but he could  _ feel  _ it. The soul ascended till it came before a few other witches’ souls. With a fluid motion, they nodded all at once, and the soul disappeared with a sparkle. Behind an aunt of his, Ruki realized that the soul of the witch was materializing. He had just watched the soul being judged and now he was here. 

 

With a quick look to his mother, Ruki approached the newcomer.

 

“Welcome, brother.” He said, and joined hands with him. The witch smiled at him, but with an urgent look, motioned he would speak. Their ancestors parted, their combined magic fading. The newcomer went to the middle, a look of distress on his face.

 

“She’s coming.” Was all he said, and the air crackled with anger, sorrow, and fear.

 

“Who?” Ruki asked in bewilderment.

* * *

 

Reita was getting frustrated. The hollowed out building was the fifth one he’d been in in just as many months- and yet the dragon was managing to elude them. All of the special forces had been called out. The only time the dragon showed was when it was engaging in a skirmish, looking for fresh food apparently. Aoi was in headquarters, losing his mind over trying to predict where the beast would appear next. Kai was exhausted with trying to divine and constantly was in contact with other wizards around the city, all trying to come up with a spell which would help. Uruha was barely able to stay in one place for more than a few minutes, so needed were his teleportation abilities in communication and transportation. 

 

Slamming a fist into a wall, Reita let out a loud sigh as it cracked and groaned. The past few weeks had been more strained than ever, and it weighed heavily on him, for in just two days, it would be two years since Ruki literally disappeared in front of his eyes. To make matters worse, the dragon seemed to be hiding somewhere near the center of the city, and no one could figure it out.

* * *

 

“My son- we do not have time. I had hoped you  _ would _ be the person to understand the meaning of our eternal soul’s, but now I  _ need _ you to understand.” His mother said, her voice cracking, and tears streaming down her face. 

 

“Wha-” Ruki started, but a thousand hands converged on his body and a memory not his own, flashed before his eyes in a whirl of colors, smells, and emotions.

 

_ “Ban her- she has tried to make her body immortal.” Said a judge. _

 

_ A violently lime green soul plunged towards the earth, inhuman screeching following it as it went. A beautiful black and purple dragon was resting peacefully on it’s isolated island, having not been disturbed for thousands of years. The soul hurtled towards it, and as the beast raised it’s head, the soul wriggled it’s way into it’s body through a large amber eye. Screams of both the beast and soul raged as they fought internally for control. _

 

_ “Stop her!” _

 

_ “She’s killing everyone!” _

 

_ The dragon’s head stopped rearing and it snapped forward, both eyes opening to reveal the amber irises had changed to lime green, a deadly fire raging in them. Brimstone pervaded the air and a greedy wind picked up the scent, carrying it to the corners of the island, killing everything in it’s path. _

 

_ She’s coming.... She’s coming... _

 

Ruki’s head snapped forward, and he understood. 

 

“I have to go.” He said to everyone. His mother nodded, and with a wave of a thousand hands, he was redressed. Recognizing the clothing as an amalgamation of traditional witch garb and his own clothing he had arrived in, Ruki turned to his mother, both of them with tears in their eyes.

 

“Yes, you must go.” She said,  and he could feel their hearts break. “But one day you will be back.”

 

This time, only she approached him, and placed her hand on his forehead. Ruki’s eyes slid closed, and he fell through space and time, returning to where he was supposed to be. Only one thought went through his head the entire journey.

 

_ Reita.... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dancing- Huehuehue, the next chapter should be up within a week or two.
> 
> BTW, I'm heavy back into Thorki shit and was wondering if I've got any fellow trash Asgardian shippers reading this rn? 
> 
> Also, regarding Incubus- YES. A new chapter is coming. It'll be up before 2018. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I worked so hard to hit exactly 2000 words for this chapter, please be proud of me. After going 4 months without writing jackshit, I'm proud to say I wrote 2000 words within the dedicated span of 3hrs. I also wrote it in a Starbucks so people looked really impressed cause I was typing so much and pondering shit. 
> 
> So this will have 3 chapters. I was literally inspired by a VR game so surprise, I'm actually Uruha. Y'all didn't know it, but the crocs on my feet and the konbini sandwich in my hand tell a very true tale.
> 
> PS, I missed you babes. How y'all doin?


End file.
